<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery by kitravenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004929">Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw'>kitravenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, finally found some time to write down this idea I've had for a while. Hope you like it!:)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, finally found some time to write down this idea I've had for a while. Hope you like it!:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire walked down the hall to the patient room she had come to known too well the past month. After the earthquake Neil had been in and out of surgery, but always taken back to the same room. She thanked heavens that his vitals were starting to look better, because for a moment, things were looking a bit bleak for him. She’d visited him a lot, but after he started getting better, he’d mentioned that he would prefer if Audrey was responsible for his main care. Claire was a little bummed out about this, but she respected his choice. She finally found some free time this day, and decided to see how he was doing.</p><p>She stepped inside, seeing Neil in the hospital bed while Audrey was administrating his medication. “Hello, how’s it going?” She asked and added a soft smile, to hopefully make it a bit cheerier. Neil met her gaze, but his expression was blank. “Hi, dr. Browne” he said simply and looked away to stare out the window.</p><p>She made a small grimace and walked over to Audrey “how are his vitals looking?” she asked.</p><p>“They are improving, so that is great” she smiled back and handed her the tablet so she could see.</p><p>“They certainly are!” she said, smiling widely “is there anything I can do to help either of you?” she asked looking at them both.</p><p>“I’ve told you, I don’t want you here, Claire” Neil said harshly and looked at her.</p><p>His comment stung, and she could see Audrey glaring at him for saying that. Claire straightened up and looked at him “I know you did, I just wanted to offer my help anyways” she explained.</p><p>“Well I have no use of you here, so go somewhere else” he muttered and looked away again.</p><p>Claire could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She walked back to the door, but stopped and looked at him once more. “I know that you are trying to push me away Neil, but I won’t let you” she said, her voice breaking slightly, and then she turned and left.</p><p>Audrey crossed her arms and looked at him “what the hell was that?” she asked annoyed.</p><p>Neil shrugged “what, I don’t need her to waste her brilliance here.” He said.</p><p>“Well, that’s not exactly how you phrased it was it? I knew you could be grumpy, Neil. But now you were just outright being a big dick!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Audrey” he replied.</p><p>“How can you treat her like that? After all she’s done for you, are you just going to break her down again?” she looked sternly at him. She wasn’t a fan of their close relationship, but she wasn’t going to watch him throw it all away either.</p><p>He scoffed “I’m not” he said and crossed his arms</p><p>“Oh really? You are throwing away the one thing that can actually get you through this recovery. You need a support system, and your support system is Claire Browne, even if you are to big of an ass to see it.” She ranted. “If only you knew how many times she ran out of your room to cry her eyes out, just so you wouldn’t see her cry. She used all her time and energy to make sure you were all right, and now you just step on her like she’s just a piece of thrash. Stop whining and feeling sorry for yourself, grow the fuck up, Neil!”</p><p>Neil felt the anger boiling as Audrey spoke. Although he knew everything she said was true, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. “Well, what if I don’t want her to see me like this?!” he spat back, angrily. “I am pale, I am weak and I stink. I can’t even walk three feet before I have to sit down. And to top it all, I have to wear this godforsaken hospital gown!” he said and looked down at the gown in disgust. “I have nothing at all to offer her” he added silently.</p><p>Audrey’s heart sank at his revelation. “Neil, you know Claire doesn’t care about those things at all. All that she’d worried about is that you are alive and well. And that is what you can offer her. Her biggest fear was losing you, but she lost you anyway because you pushed her away.”</p><p>He leaned back and sighed deeply. He knew she was right. “I just can’t, not yet anyways” he said and stared back out his window. “Hey, would you pass me my glass of water?” he asked and gestured to his nightstand which he couldn’t quite reach.</p><p>Audrey walked around to the side of the bed and grabbed the glass, but she didn’t hand it to him. She proceeded to place it in the windowsill, which forced him to get out of the bed. “Get your own damn water, Melendez!” she said annoyed and walked off.</p><p>He groaned and leaned his head back on the pillow.</p><p>--</p><p>Claire was sitting in the cafeteria eating her lunch. She was feeling down after her conversation with Neil earlier. She knew it was a sensitive period for him, but she still wanted to be there for him, but she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t let her.</p><p>They’d had so many nice moments the previous week. She had also been on the verge to tell him how she felt about him, but he had stopped her from saying it with a simple <em>don’t, </em>which made her suspect that he knew exactly what she was going to say but once again would not let her. She tried making sense of it all, was it because he couldn’t say the same back? Or perhaps he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her yet. Which was understandable, but still. She wanted to know why, but she knew she wasn’t going to get an answer from him anytime soon. She sighed and leaned back, looking forward to when her shift ended, so she could go home and take a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later Neil was finally recovered so nicely that he was almost ready to go home. And it would be a relief not only to him, but also to all the others around him who he had exhausted with his moods and his grumpiness. But he didn’t care much, he was just relieved to finally be able to go home for a while, and then hopefully soon start to work again as well.</p><p>Claire had stayed clear of him most days, but ever so often she would check in on him again, but she was met with the same blank expression every time. It would have been so easy to just walk away and don’t care, but she couldn’t bring herself to give up either.</p><p>It was Neil’s last day at the hospital before he was getting discharged. All that was left was doing some scans and run a few tests to make sure everything was as it should be. Originally Audrey was going to do those, but had been called in to an emergency surgery, so she had asked Claire to take over. She had considered bringing Morgan as moral support, but she figured that it would only make things worse. So she manned up and walked down the hall to his room, pushing a wheelchair in front of her for him to sit in.</p><p>She knocked softly on the door and walked in “good morning, are you ready for your scans?” she asked and smiled softly.</p><p>His head turned at the sound of her voice, surprise in his eyes. “I..uhm” he started, clearly wanting to say something, but his expression changed quickly. “Where’s Audrey?” he asked, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“She had to do an emergency surgery, so I’m sorry, but you are stuck with me whether you like it or not” she said, just as harshly. If he wasn’t going to make an effort to be nice to her, why should she do anything else?</p><p>He huffed silently and swung his legs out from the bed. He stopped and eyed the wheelchair she was holding out for him. “Last time I checked, my legs weren’t paralyzed” he spat and stood up, stretching slightly and stepping into his slippers.</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes “You are not well enough to walk the distance we’re going, dr. Melendez. Please sit down” she said and gestured to the chair.</p><p>“I am not leaving this room other than on my own two feet!” he argued.</p><p>Claire felt the anger rise, why was he acting like such a child? “You sit your arrogant ass down this instance, Neil. Or I swear to God I will handcuff you to this chair!” Claire said angrily, her eyes dark.</p><p>Neil met her gaze and was almost terrified. He knew he had no choice though, so he just grumbled and sat down in the chair. And then he mumbled something under his breath, that Claire couldn’t hear; “I’d like to see you try”</p><p>--</p><p>They were alone as they entered the elevator. Claire pushed the button to the 6<sup>th</sup> floor and waited for the doors to close. She said nothing as the elevator slowly started to rise. 3<sup>rd</sup> floor… 4<sup>th</sup> floor and then right before they hit the 5<sup>th</sup> floor, the elevator made a loud screeching noise, and halted to a stop. The lights flickered and one of the light bulbs broke.</p><p>“Shit” Claire mumbled, slightly stricken with panic, she was a tad claustrophobic, and being stuck in an elevator was not something she enjoyed.</p><p>Neil sighed and looked around not saying much.</p><p>“Much be a power outage due to the storm that was heading in today” Claire said. The help-button did not work so she picked up her phone and tried calling Audrey but of course she didn’t pick up. She left a voice mail, and then texted Morgan too.</p><p>“You don’t say…” he sighed.</p><p>“That’s not at all helpful, dr. Melendez” Claire said annoyed, slightly stressed.</p><p>“Helpful? Well you are the one who got us into this situation in the first place, Claire!” he looked at her.</p><p>Claire’s eyes widened. “Are you seriously blaming me for this?!”</p><p>“Well, I told you I was fine to walk, we could have taken the stairs!”</p><p>She groaned “are you stupid, Neil! You would not have been able to walk up 4 flights of stairs!” She was practically yelling at this point. She was so mad.</p><p>“Are you calling your boss stupid?” he shot back, trying to make her feel bad.</p><p>It only fired her more up “Right now you are my patient and not my boss. And even if you were I would still call you an ignorant, stupid, asshat, because of the way you have treated me lately!” she ranted.</p><p>Neil went silent for a moment, it stung to hear it directly from her, but he knew he’d hurt her, badly. And he was not sure of how to fix it.</p><p>“What, have you nothing to say for yourself?” she asked, annoyed.</p><p>He stood from his chair now, walking closer to her. Claire backed up but hit the wall behind her. “Well, I didn’t want you to see me like this, Claire. Weak and unattractive, always reliant on someone to care for me.” He spoke calmer now, but still with an angry tone to it.</p><p>Claire took a deep breath, slightly affected by his closeness and his intense gaze. She finally understood a part of why he acted this way. “So, what went through your head when you decided the best thing was to throw me away like a piece of trash, Neil?” she asked, almost in a whisper, as once again the tears threatened.</p><p>And for the first time she could see the hurt in his eyes, the remorse he felt.  He reached down to grab her hand, but she pushed past him and sank down in the opposite corner of the elevator. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed deeply, waiting for the elevator to start moving again. This was just too unbearable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil couldn’t bare looking at her like this. His heart ached. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid. He took a few steps closer and leaned against the wall as he slid down to sit beside her. He groaned on the way down, the pain shot through him, but he just gritted his teeth.</p><p>“What are you doing, you’re ripping your stitches!” she said worriedly and looked at him. And for the first time in a while, he just smiled at her. She looked at him questioningly. “Are you alright?” she asked and studied him, ready to help him if he needed her to.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” he assured her. He studied her, he saw her slightly messy hair, her tired eyes and he looked for the light in her eyes, but it wasn’t there anymore, the way her eyes used to gleam.</p><p>They both went silent for a while, just sitting beside each other in silence. He searched his head for words, something to say, but he was afraid to say the wrong thing. After a while he spoke. “I know I hurt you, Claire” he said softly.</p><p>She listened but didn’t reply or look at him. She was not sure how to react. She began seeing a little glimmer of hope again, but she was too afraid to be let down again.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you…” he started. “Well, that’s not exactly true. I did mean to. It was the only way I could get you to back off for a while.” He said truthfully. “I deliberately tried to make you hate me, but you came back every time” he said, smiling slightly at the thought. “I have to say, I really don’t know why I did what I did, I think it was just a defense mechanism. That I push people away. The people I care the most about… I didn’t want to be a burden to you, you’ve already been through so much hurt. But I guess I only made it worse, didn’t I?” he said and looked down at her, her face expression unchanged.</p><p>They were silent for a while, but he continued his explanation. “You have every right to hate me. I don’t deserve to be forgiven, I don’t deserve you… but I hope, one day, that we can be friends again.” He said, his voice breaking, it was he who had trouble holding back the tears this time. It broke his heart to see her like this, the fact that he realized he’d probably lost her, forever.</p><p>Claire debated what she should do in her head. She wanted desperately to forgive him, to go back like things were. But it was something about the months of agony he had put her through that made her question it. She knew he was genuinely sorry, that it was a defense mechanism like he said. And if the situation was reversed, she would have pushed him away as well. She would have done exactly the same. She turned to look at him, without saying anything. She could see the hurt in his eyes, which told her he was being completely honest. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? She didn’t know.</p><p>“And for what it is worth, I am really sorr-“ he started but was cut off by the sound of the elevator starting up again.</p><p>“Oh, finally!” Claire exclaimed and stood back up, making sure to help Neil up as well, so he could sit back in the chair. They had been in there for longer than an hour, and Claire felt so relieved when the doors finally opened again.</p><p>She wheeled him out and to the MRI machine to get some scans. She helped him with every step, making sure to be as gentle as possible, all while saying absolutely nothing. He was silent too, he didn’t argue or complain a bit.</p><p>As Neil was in the machine, Claire went to look at the scans as they came up on the screens.</p><p>“So, how is it looking?” Neil asked, eager to hear the results.</p><p>“Scans are looking good, dr. Melendez” she said, she was really happy to see that everything looked like it should, and that he hadn’t gotten any worse.</p><p>She walked back out to him as he got out of the machine and sat up on the bench. She smiled ever so softly “I’d just like to see your wound to make sure you didn’t rip any stitches from earlier. Other than that, looks like you will be going home today”</p><p>He smiled at the good news, gladly lifting up his shirt for her. Claire gently removed the band-aid that was covering the wound. It revealed a nicely healed incision. She ran a finger along the wound to make sure the stitches were secure.</p><p>He gasped at her touch and moved slightly. “Did I hurt you?” Claire asked worriedly and retracted her hand. She searched his face for any signs of pain but could only see his soft smile.</p><p>He chuckled slightly “not at all” he assured. It didn’t hurt, but the electric feeling that went through him at the touch of her skin against his was so intense. His heart was racing.</p><p>“Okay then, I’ll get your discharge papers signed for you, and you’ll be able to go home by the end of the day.” Claire said, happy for him. “I believe Audrey will drive you home at the end of the shift. I think she insisted on that so you wouldn’t have to take a cab.”</p><p>He smiled widely, thrilled to finally be able to get out of this hospital for a while. “Uhm, Claire?” he asked.</p><p>She turned around and looked at him “yeah?” she said.</p><p>“Could you… perhaps… take me home instead?” he asked, almost feeling nervous to ask.</p><p>She raised her eyes, slightly taken by surprise, but she nodded. “If that’s what you want, then yes” she replied, adding a small smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, sorry for the delay! Anyways, here's another chapter, so I hope you enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She went to the locker room to get changed after her shift ended. She was nervous about taking Neil home, but at the same time she was eager. But she was afraid to get her hopes up too soon. She grabbed her bag and headed down to his room, knocking softly on the door.</p><p>He looked up and smiled softly at her. “Do you need help getting out of the hospital gown?” Claire asked him.</p><p>He shook his head, “No, no. I’m fine” he assured her and sat up.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll wait out in the hallway then” she said and closed the door so he could have some privacy to get changed. Claire was waiting outside, ready with a wheelchair when he came out in the hallway. He grumbled slightly “no chair” he said sternly.</p><p>Claire didn’t want to get into a fight already, so she let it go, and let him walk. It wasn’t too far after all. “Then at least lean on me” she offered.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but he grabbed her arm and they walked out to the parking lot. She helped him into the car, and she got into the other side. She started the car, and they drove in silence to his apartment. She knew where it was, even though she had never been inside his apartment before.</p><p>She helped him out of the car and up the stairs till his front door. He fished for the key in his pocket and unlocked the door, he opened it up and they walked inside. He sighed in relief, happy to be home again. “Audrey stopped by here yesterday and filled up on some groceries for you. She didn’t want it to be empty when you came back” Claire explained.</p><p>Neil raised his brow in surprise. “Really? That’s nice of her.” He smiled softly and looked around. Everything looked as usual. “Yeah…” she replied and looked up at him “Are you hungry? I’ll make you something to eat” Claire offered.</p><p>“That’s not necessa-“ he started but Claire had already made her way to the fridge to browse the groceries, looking for something she could make. He smiled at the sight. “What do you feel like?” she asked and looked back at him.</p><p>He leaned against the counter “I didn’t think you were much of a cook, Claire. I could just order some takeout..”</p><p>“No, but I’m already here. I’d love to help.” She looked at him “and I do know how to make some simple dishes, don’t worry” she assured him.</p><p>He chuckled “oh, I’m already worried.” He smirked softly when she started pulling out some groceries. “At least let me help you” he offered.</p><p>Claire shook her head “no, go sit on the couch, and get some rest.” She said sternly, and he obliged, slowly making his way over to the couch.</p><p>Claire looked at the groceries, searching her head for ideas. “Nachos. I know how to make nachos” she said to herself and started making some nachos.</p><p>Neil waited patiently on the couch, he could hear Claire in the kitchen. Opening and closing cabinets in her search for equipment. He enjoyed having her here very much, he just didn’t know how to express it. Or how to say sorry, for that matter.</p><p>About 30 minutes later, Claire emerged from the kitchen with two plates of nachos. “I took the liberty of making some for myself as well.” She said and smiled softly, putting down the plates and some utensils on the table in front of them.</p><p>“Of course” he smiled at her. “Wow, consider me impressed. This smells so good” he said and looked at her, she was so proud of herself and it was hard to not smile at her expression.</p><p>Claire waited excitedly as he took the first bite. She had no idea if it turned out good or not.</p><p>He let out a soft moan, “goodness, this tastes excellent, Claire!” he exclaimed. He was so tired of the hospital food, so finally getting a homecooked meal was great.</p><p>Claire smiled widely and took a bite herself. It did taste good. She was almost surprised herself.</p><p>--</p><p>“So, how are you feeling?” Claire asked him after they had finished their meal and Claire had cleaned up in the kitchen.</p><p>“A lot better after a real good meal. I was so sick of that hospital food” Neil smiled. “It’s great to be home also, but I’m still sore, and I get tired easily” he admitted.</p><p>Claire nodded, “that’s normal. But with time it’ll get a lot better you know.”</p><p>“I know” he replied.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can get you?” Claire asked, in lack of anything else to talk about.</p><p>He slowly stood up from the couch “a drink would be great, but I should be the one to offer you that” he said and headed for his liquor-cabinet.</p><p>Claire quickly stood up “you know you can’t have that” she said and rushed over to quickly turn lock the cabinet and grab the key, before he reached it. “Not while you are still on your meds” Claire said, gulping. He was standing only inches from her, her back pressed against the cabinet. His eyes were so dark it was almost terrifying. Her heart pounded as she clutched the key in her hand.</p><p>Surprisingly Neil wasn’t angry at all, he was just very amused at her actions. “You do realize I can just unscrew the hinges of the doors… I don’t need that little key of yours” he said huskily and looked at her, smirking slightly.</p><p>Her knees shivered at his intense gaze. “Well-“ she stuttered. “I choose to believe that you won’t” she said confidently and put the key in her pocket. “You’ll get it back if you behave…” she said, instantly regretting her choice of words – it sounded a lot more sexual that she intended.</p><p>He chuckled amused “and if I don’t?” he asked, pushing the boundaries even further.</p><p>Claire’s breath hitched. “You don’t want to know” she replied.</p><p>He  chuckled and stepped away, feeling her nervousness. He’d always enjoyed flirting with her, but he was afraid to scare her away. “Fine, it’s a deal. I won’t unscrew the cabinet”.</p><p>She smiled softly “great, now, it is getting quite late. I’ll help you get upstairs and then I think I’ll go home for the night” she said.</p><p>“I’m not a child, Claire. I don’t need to be tucked in” he chuckled annoyed.</p><p>She rolled her eyes playfully. “I know that. I just want to make sure you don’t trip in the stairs and bruise that big ego of yours” she replied confidently.</p><p>Neil raised his eyebrows and laughed “ouch”, he said, pretending to be offended by her comment.</p><p>She led him up the stairs and he pointed out the way to his bedroom. She helped him inside. She stopped and looked around. His room was big, very elegant and stylish, and in the middle, probably the biggest bed she’d ever seen.</p><p>He noticed her staring and smiled softly.</p><p>She walked him over to the bed so he could sit down. “You must get a lot of girls with a room like this” she said without thinking. She blushed when she saw his face-expression “I-“ she bit her lip hard, “I, uh.. didn’t mean it like that” she said, embarrassed. Why on earth had she said that out loud.</p><p>Neil grinned widely. “Oh, I think you meant it exactly like that” he teased her, when he saw he cheeks turned bright red. “But don’t worry, it’s usually not the room that does it for the girls…” he said seductively and smirked. He had had a few girls over in the past, but probably not as many as Claire was insinuating. But nevertheless, it was fun to tease her.</p><p>Claire’s eyes widened and she bit her lip hard. “Shut up” she whispered and rolled her eyes. She chose to ignore the subject for the time being. “Promise me you’ll call me, if you’re in pain, or if you need anything. Anything at all. You can call me in the middle of the night” Claire said and looked at him.</p><p>He smiled softly, he wanted to argue, but Claire’s hazel eyes were hard to resist. “I promise” he said.</p><p>“Good.” She smiled back. “Goodnight, Neil” she added.</p><p>“Goodnight, Claire” he replied, and watched her leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week went by fast. Claire and Audrey took turns on checking up on Neil. Even Morgan and Park showed up at one time. He was always grumpy in the beginning, because he was “obviously capable to take care of himself”, which he let them know every time. The women was used to this, so they didn’t really mind.</p><p>“Wow, you’ve been home for exactly one week” Audrey said with a big smile, happy to see he was already doing so well. “That causes for celebration, don’t you think?” she asked and walked over to the cabinet where she knew he kept his liquor. She was a bit bummed out when she reached out, but found the key was gone. She turned to look at Neil.</p><p>He threw his hands up in defence, “don’t look at me. Believe me, I want a drink as much as you do, but this is not my doing” he said, chuckling softly.</p><p>Audrey raised a brow, slightly confused.</p><p>“Claire took it” he explained, “said, I couldn’t drink while I was on my meds” he added.</p><p>Audrey laughed, “As long as you don’t <em>combine</em> it with your pills, you should be fine” she smiled.</p><p>“I know that… but she took it anyways” he said, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, she’s really got you wrapped around her finger, Neil” Audrey chuckled amused.</p><p>He crossed his arms, slightly offended. “No, she doesn’t. I told her I’d just unscrew the doors” he explained.</p><p>She laughed “well, you haven’t…” she smiled “stop fooling yourself, Neil” she added.</p><p>He sighed “well what am I supposed to do? All I want to do is push her up against a wall and kiss her, but that is not very professional is it?” he said and rested his head in his hands.</p><p>Audrey was slightly surprised, but very pleased he finally just admitted it. “Perhaps you should try talking to her first?” she suggested.</p><p>“What, you’re not going to yell at me?” he asked her, surprised.</p><p>“I want you to be happy, Neil. And right now you need someone to get through the recovery, and that person is Claire. And I don’t care if that is just as friends, as a couple, or if it’s purely sexual” Audrey said.</p><p>He raised a brow, trying not to blush.</p><p>“But, don’t you dare break her heart again. She’s my friend too, and if you ruin it again, I will be on her side, not yours” Audrey warned.</p><p>He threw his hands up in defense “alright, alright, I hear you”</p><p>--</p><p>Claire had the day off today, so she slept in, but she was awoken by someone knocking on her door. She grumbled and pulled on her robe, and made her way to the door.</p><p>“I’ve got a delivery for Claire Browne” said an unknown person, holding a big bouquet of flowers.</p><p>“I- uhm…thanks” she said dumbfounded, excepting the flowers and closing the door behind her. She looked down at the yellow daisies, took in their incredible smell. A small smile formed on her lips. She found a vase she could put them in, and then noticed the small note, tucked in between some of the flowers. She opened the card, inside was written nothing but a big “-N” and she instantly knew it was Neil who had sent them. She rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>She picked up her phone and dialed his number.</p><p>“Hello?” Neil said from the other end.</p><p>“Is this some sort of bribery to get me to give you back your key?” Claire asked, annoyance in her tone.</p><p>He smiled, “Hello to you to, Claire” he said. “And I have no idea what you are talking about” he lied.</p><p>“You know I hate flowers” she said.</p><p>“Oh, I see you got my flowers then, how lovely. Bribery? No. I was just trying to be nice.” He smiled widely, he could hear her annoyance.</p><p>“And I know for a fact that you don’t hate flowers, Claire. You just dislike it when they are being sent to you as a romantic guest. And I’m sorry if you got your hopes up, but these are just thank-you-flowers, not the romantic kind” he said, teasingly.</p><p>Claire’s cheeks turned bright red, relieved he couldn’t see her face right now.</p><p>When she didn’t reply he continued, “so, were they nice?”</p><p>“No” she lied.</p><p>“Aw, but I thought yellow daisies were your favorite?” he asked.</p><p>How on earth did he know that? Claire almost gasped. “Who did you bribe to find that out, because I did not tell you that?” she asked, trying to keep her cool.</p><p>“Perhaps I’m just that good” he said cockily.</p><p>She rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m gonna kill Morgan” she mumbled, knowing she was the only one who would have known that.</p><p>He laughed “are you not even gonna thank me for them?” he asked teasingly.</p><p>“No, not when you woke me up because of it.” She replied.</p><p>“It’s almost noon, Claire” he laughed.</p><p>“Well, I had to answer the door in just my robe” she said annoyed.</p><p>Neil chuckled “I bet that was a sight for the delivery man” he grinned.</p><p>Claire’s eyes widened. “Do you need me to come over to slap that grin off your face?”</p><p>He laughed “I’m not gonna let you slap me, but I wouldn’t mind your company” he said, hoping she’d say yes.</p><p>Claire thought it over for a while. “Do you want me to come over?” she asked, just to be sure he wasn’t messing with her again.</p><p>“Yes” he said honestly, not thinking twice about it. “But please put on something more than just your robe, Claire” he said, teasingly.</p><p>“Oh, shut it” she grumbled and then she hung up on him.</p><p>Neil sighed, not sure she would come over since she never actually answered his request, but he hoped she would nevertheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire felt the need to put on something nice, although she kept reminding herself this was not a date. He still had gotten her flowers, and she didn’t believe he would bother to figure out her favorite if it was just a joke. She went to look through her closet, searching for the perfect outfit. She glanced outside the window and saw the sun was out, so she chose a summery long dress, and a denim jacket on top. She pulled her hair back in a half up – half down style and put on a light face of makeup. She headed out to her car and drove over to his place.</p><p>He made his way to the door as he heard the soft knock. He smiled at the sight of Claire on the other side, stepping to the side so she could come inside. “Wow, did you dress up just for me?” he asked playfully.</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes at him “you wish” she said, even though he was absolutely correct.  </p><p>“So, did you bring me my key?” he asked hopefully as they entered his living room.</p><p>Claire smiled sweetly “I have the key, but you won’t get it. Not yet anyways” she giggled softly at his annoyed face.</p><p>He eyed the chain around her neck, it was resting against her chest, but underneath her dress, but he guessed it was where she kept it since she was wearing a dress. “You’re killing me here, Claire” he whined.</p><p>She grinned widely “oh I’m sure you’ll hang in there a little while longer” she teased.</p><p>He sighed deeply and headed for the fridge to get them some lemonade. “Wanna join me outside? The weather’s nice” he smiled, nodding his head towards his terrace.</p><p>Claire nodded “I’d love to” she said and followed him to a small, but very cozy an elegant outdoor space. He had some furniture, plants and a great view, and still privacy from any nosy neighbours.</p><p>“This looks lovely” she smiled, he had clearly set it up for her to come, since he had put out some fluffy pillows and blankets. Claire loved blankets, but she knew for a fact that Neil didn’t. He didn’t believe in them, he had said once. If you were cold one would just turn up the heat or put on more clothes. But Claire had argued that blankets were the best invention ever made.</p><p>“Yeah? I think so too” he smiled and the sat down beside each other in the small couch. He offered her a blanket, which she put over her lap.</p><p>“I really loved the flowers, Neil. So, thank you” she said after a moment of silence, all playfulness and teasing had disappeared from her voice, she was truly genuine.</p><p>He smiled widely “you’re welcome” he said. “I knew you were a bit of a romantic, Claire. You just won’t admit it.” He chuckled.</p><p>She laughed “you seem to know all my secrets now a days” she hummed softly and looked at him.</p><p>He grinned cheekily “not all of them I assume, but a good amount yes” he replied. He poured them both a glass of lemonade and leaned back against the couch, his arm resting on the ridge of the couch, almost as if he was holding around her.</p><p>“So how have you been doing? I haven’t talked to you in a few days” Claire asked curiously. She hadn’t talked to Audrey about it either. She took a sip of the lemonade while she waited for him to reply.</p><p>“I’m good” he said, but he knew she would not be satisfied with just that. “It has it’s up and downs. Every day is different, sometimes I don’t want to get out of bed, and other times it’s easy. Like today.” He smiled softly.</p><p>Claire smiled back “that’s very normal, and I’m glad you have the good days as well.” She looked at him. His eyes shone in the bright sunlight. God he was beautiful.</p><p>“Have your incision healed up nicely, can I see?” she asked, knowing that was pushing it slightly.</p><p>He only chuckled in reply and proceeded to pull out the shirt that was perfectly tucked into his pants, and lifting it up so she could see the healing wound. “Have at it” he smiled.</p><p>Claire looked at his skin, he’d taken off the bandages. Across his abdomen was a straight pink scar, the skin around still slightly bruised, but it had healed very well. Claire inched closer and she ran a finger gently along the scar.</p><p>His heart almost skipped a beat at the sensation of her skin against his. “Claire…” he whispered and looked at her warningly.</p><p>She met his gaze, afraid she’d hurt him. “Did I-“ she started, but he cut her off</p><p>“Your hands are <em>freezing </em>cold!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Claire couldn’t help mot giggle at his reaction. Knowing he wasn’t in pain she placed her other hand on him as well, her fingers tracing soft lines on his skin.</p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. She had such an effect on him, and he wasn’t able to control it. “God, woman. If you keep this up, I will need to get revenge on you, because this is torture” he laughed.</p><p>Claire looked up and met his gaze “and what might that be?”</p><p>And just when Claire made that oh so familiar mischievous smile, he couldn’t control himself anymore. He leaned over and kissed her, his hand landing on her cheek, pulling her in closer.</p><p>It took Claire all but a few seconds to understand what was going on, and then she was kissing him back, her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap so he could better deepen the kiss, nibbling softly at her lips to ask for entrance. She opened her mouth to him, her fingers curling up in the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>They pulled away to catch their breaths, but before any of them said anything, their lips found each other again. Neil discarded her denim jacket in no time, placing soft kisses down her jawline and neck, while Claire worked on the buttons of his shirt. She was grinding slowly against his hips. “are you sure you want to do this here?” Claire asked breathlessly, a bit nervous since they were still outdoors. He grinned against her neck, “yes, no one’s gonna see. Don’t worry” he assured her. His lips found hers again, this time making her moan softly. He finally located the zipper on the back of her dress, and opened it slowly, pushing the dress off her shoulders, so it now was pooling around her waist.</p><p>Claire didn’t mind at all, she’d wanted this for so long, wanted him. And just then she could hear her pager ring from the pocket of her jacket. She cursed silently.</p><p>“Leave it” Neil begged and kissed her again. She wanted so desperately to oblige, but it was her pager, which meant she was needed at the hospital.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to. You know that” she said and looked at him with an apologetic smile. She awkwardly pulled her dress back up and rezipped it. Finding the pager to see what was going on. “It’s one of my patients, I have to go” she explained, before she slung on her jacket and headed back to her car.</p><p>He watched her go. What just happened? Did that just happen? A million thoughts were rushing through his head. Oh, god. What if he just screwed up, made everything worse? What would she think about this, would she even come back here?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys and happy easter! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy these past few days. Anyways, I thought this was a really fun chapter and I hope you think so too! If you have any thoughts about what you'd like to see next, please let me know! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long emergency surgery on her patient, Claire was finally able to take a break. Her patient had nearly died, but they had saved her last minute. She walked out to the locker room and met Morgan who was just getting ready for her shift.</p><p>“Hey there, oof you look exhausted” Morgan pointed out as Claire walked in.</p><p>She smiled gently “yep, long day” she replied and sat down on a bench to relieve the aching pain in her back, which she had gotten from standing for several hours straight.</p><p>“How’s your patient?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“Just fine, she’s recovering. Had to revive her twice in the OR, but luckily she made it out alive” Claire explained.</p><p>Morgan smiled “that’s good” she said and changed from her regular clothes to her scrubs.</p><p>Claire took a deep breath and looked up at her friend, “hey, can I get your opinion on something?” Claire asked.</p><p>Morgan smiled “wow, is the A-student finally coming to ask <em>me </em>for advice, I feel honored.” Morgan said jokingly.</p><p>“It’s not a medical question, it’s more personal” Claire clarified.</p><p>Morgan turned around to face her “really? Okay, shoot. I’m all ears” she said, now more serious. The two of them had never been that close friends, so she truly felt honored that she would come to her for advice.</p><p>“I…uhm… Melendez kissed me» Claire admitted, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Morgan’s eyes widened “I knew it!” she squealed in excitement.</p><p>Claire blushed slightly and looked down “I just came from his place when I was paged…” she explained.</p><p>“Wait, does that mean you guys were about to-“ Morgan started but was interrupted.</p><p>“Morgan!” Claire hissed softly</p><p>Morgan crossed her arms and raised a brow at her.</p><p>Claire sighed “fine, fine! Yes we were…I mean at least that’s where I think things were going” Claire admitted.</p><p>Morgan smiled amused. “Exactly how far did you get?” Morgan asked, intrigued.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but she knew if she was going to get any advice, she had to give her some details. “Well, he had pulled me onto his lap, and we were making out… pretty intensely, and well, he had pulled off my dress. But that is just how far we got before I was paged” Claire told her.</p><p>Morgan smiled “whew, that’s hot. But what then? Did you just leave him there high and dry?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, well, that is why I need your advice. I just left, mid-make out session, and I have no idea what to do now. Do I go over there, or do I text him, or… god I have no idea.” Claire said helplessly.</p><p>“Oh, let him pine for you Claire, let him come to you” Morgan said with an evil grin on her face.</p><p>Claire laughed “that’s just rude, Morgan. This isn’t high school, Morgan” she said while she changed out of her scrubs and found her coat. “But what should I do, Morgan? I can’t exactly pretend it didn’t happen. Should I just tell him it was a mistake, just a spur of the moment thing and it won’t happen again?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, do you think it was a mistake?” Morgan asked.</p><p>Claire took a second to think “no…”</p><p>“Well, I know for a fact that he wants you, so the question is; do you want him?” Morgan asked.</p><p>Claire nodded. “I do” she admitted, it felt good to finally say it.</p><p>Morgan smiled “well, then I think you two should have an honest conversation about your feelings for one another, before you go running back to his bed. But also, don’t ghost him or anything.” Morgan said honestly.</p><p>Claire smiled “thank you, Morgan” she said gratefully and looked at her friend.</p><p>Morgan peaked at her watch and saw she was five minutes late for rounds, “alright, I gotta go, but good luck!” she smiled. “And you owe me a drink!” she called from the hallway.</p><p>Claire chuckled and sighed deeply. Morgan was right, she needed to talk to him. But right this second she was too tired, so she drove home to her apartment and ran herself a hot bath. She put her curly hair up in a bun and stepped out of her clothes, before she slowly slipped down into the warm water. She put on her favorite jazz-playlist and leaned her head back to relax.</p><p>--</p><p>Neil hadn’t been able to focus all day, all he ever could think about was their kiss. He checked his phone constantly for any texts from Claire, but was disappointed to find his inbox empty every time he checked. He tried to draft some of his own messages, but deleted them every time, what if she would think he seemed desperate. And well, he wouldn’t want to disturb her while she was working.</p><p>After the clock had turned 11pm, he knew that she had finished her shift, so he manned up and decided to text her. They had been using snapchat recently, so he opened the app, and snapped a quick photo of his feet that rested on the couch. He wasn’t brave enough to send a selfie.</p><p>--</p><p>Her phone buzzed and Claire reached for it to see what the notification was.</p><p>
  <em>Snapchat from Neil Melendez</em>
</p><p>Her heart pounded slightly faster, she had wondered if she would get any texts, so she was curious to see what it was.</p><p>She opened the snap, a picture of his feet with the text: “hey, how did it go today? Is your patient all right?”</p><p>She smiled softly, she double tapped to reply, and reached the phone out to take a selfie. She’d never sent a selfie from her tub like that before and she knew it was risky, but she did it anyways. The picture only showed her bare shoulders and face, and the bubbles were covering the rest. She made a cute grimace to show her tired face.</p><p>She added the text: “All good, had to rush her into surgery, but everything turned out alright. Just got home, so I took a celebratory bath! 😊”</p><p>She then pressed send, and waited patiently for his reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>